Together
by Hollister.Co.Babe
Summary: It was a chance for him to make a name for himself without his brothers. A chance for her to break away from the cookie cutter pop star image and make music that really was her not some idealistic angel. Both of them couldn't be happier. BETTER INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

They had been best friends for years. Times had been tough but things were finally getting better. It had been two months since they had gotten back together. That night meant the world to her. Sitting in the backseat of her brother's car, they had realized that they threw everything all for nothing. He was caught up in what everyone else had been telling him, all the lies. She was heartbroken the night he got fed up. His words cut through her like saw through wood, but somehow just weeks later that same voice mended it all up. Now they were better than ever, closer than ever. And best of all, about to go on tour together. Six months together on one bus. Their parents had even agreed to cut costs and only have one bus which meant it was just the two 17 year olds. No family. It was a chance for him to make a name for himself without his brothers. A chance for her to break away from the cookie cutter pop star image and make music that really was her not some idealistic angel. Both of them couldn't be happier. But things can't be perfect forever.

Coming Soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words. :)


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST DAY OF TOUR

"Mom, you have to let go sometime," I manage to say as I try to break free from my mother's tight grasp. In just a matter of minutes, our bus was going to head out to the first stop on the tour.

"Honey, I am going to miss you so so much. You better call me every second you can. And if you don't..." my well-meaning but annoying mother says.

"I'll be fine. I promise," I assure her. We finish saying our goodbyes and get on the bus. Out the window I see both of our families waving goodbye.

"Well we are off," Nick says trying to break the silence.

"I guess there is no turning back now," I sigh relaxing into his arms on the couch.

"I wouldn't want to. Of all my dreams, this is my best one to come trues," he tells me running his hands through my hair. These are the moments I savor the most. If every second of every day consisted of just laying in his arms, I would be the happiest person to walk the planet.

"I can't wait any longer," Nick says sitting up. "We have been together for four years well not counting the three weeks of me being an idiot" I can't help but chuckle. "It's the truth. I never should have believed the lies I was being fed. You are the one I want to be with forever. Miley Ray will you take me forever?"

I'm literally floored at the ring in his hands. It is gorgeous, but is this really what I think it is? Is he really asking me to marry him? I think so. This is like a dream come true.

"Of course I will," I respond leaning in for a kiss. "But we are so young and in Hollywood, how are we going to make this happen? We aren't even eighteen yet" I start to panic.

"Miles, calm down. By the end of this tour we will be eighteen. That means we can legally marry. As far as Hollywood, I couldn't care less. All I care about is the fact that I love you with all my heart and I am pretty sure you feel the same way. We aren't like all those people who have rushed into marriage. Sure we are young but we have been best friends for over five years and have dated for a little less than four years. I'm sorry but isn't that a sign? What other young couple has been together for as long as us? I realized in the time we spent apart how much I care about you. I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to lose you," Nick pours his heart out to me. I can't help but to hug him with no intention of letting go.

"I love you so much," I whisper into his ear.

"Hey miles," he hints.

"Yeah," I finally let go.

"You were joking me" he laughs. I just roll my eyes.

"I think we should keep this a secret until our tour is almost over," I suggest. "It's not that I don't love you and am not dying to call my sister right now. Because trust me I do. I just well I just you know how Hollywood is. And my parents, I don't want..."

"It's fine. On one condition..." I quirk an eyebrow. "We stop lying with these rings," he bargains. "It's not like we haven't broken the promise before."

"Nicholas! We swore never to talk about that night out loud. What if the bus driver heard you?" I lecture.

"Really Miles? You are worried about the bus driver overhearing that we have been together a couple of times more than the fact I just proposed to you?" Nick is surprised. I guess I never thought of it that way. Oh well, I guess he is right.

"Ugh!" I playfully slap him.

"We have two hours until we have to be at the venue. How about we watch a movie and relax? I can recover from the headache your hand just gave me," Nick suggests.

"Oh big baby have a headache?" I tease. He smirks and turns the television on. This bus is definitely a step up from any other in the past. Since we only needed one, we decided to splurge a bit which turned out great for Nick and I.

"Miles, wake up," I hear.

"Are we here?" I sleepily ask.

"Yeah. The tour manager just called and wants inside within the hour so hurry," Nick says. I slowly get up and head to the mirror. "What are you doing?" Nick asks coming up behind me.

"Freshening up," I plainly state.

"Well hurry please" he anxiously tells me.

"I thought you said we had to be there in an hour?" I question as I pull my curls into a ponytail.

"I said she called and wanted us inside within the hour. Well she called forty five minutes ago," my wonderful boy decides to inform me.

"Alright, go put on a clean shirt please. I can totally tell that I was sleeping on your chest," I point out. He gives me a peck on the cheek and heads back to the dressing area as I splash water on my face.

"For the last song of this evening, please welcome to the stage the one and only Miley Ray," Nicks voice projects out to the crowd. Music begins to play in the background and I walk out. In all the rehearsals, this has been my favorite part by far. Singing with him just made everything all that more perfect. We end our song with a giant hug.

"You were awesome out there," Nick complements me as we get backstage.

"Not as awesome as you," I reply. Yes it is quirky but you know what? I really didn't care.

"How about you and me go back to the bus, clean up a bit, and celebrate?" Nick suggests handing me a water bottle. "The bus leaves for our next stop in a couple of hours. I told the driver just to stop at a bus stop closer to the next venue for the night so we don't have to check into a hotel. Hope you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me," I respond. With that, we get our stuff ready to head back.

Everything is so perfect right now. I can't believe that we got engaged. This is just so weird. Engagement, months on the road with my boyfriend who is now my fiance, and a sold-out tour, what more could I ask for? Life just seems so perfect. But I am so hesitant to get caught up in it. Perfectness only lasts so long


End file.
